monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Lottina DeVamp
Lottina is daugher of Cat and Vampire. Lottina is made by Alexandra_Musik Personality Lottina's personality is very bubbly.She is kind and nice monster.Many people think that she is mean celebrity but when monsters meet her she is very kind.She loves to make new friends.She has alot BFFs because she just can't choose between them all.They all are perfect for her.She never judge other monsters.Sometimes she is shy but her bubbly and talkativ personality hides it.In the halls of Monster High she is always with somebody talking about boys or their favorite bends. Physical Appearance Lottina has light purple skin like her mom and tail also like her.She has vampire teeth like her father and his eyes.Her father is a scientist so he is working on making her wings.From when she was little she wanted to have wings like her pet Catora.She has a little scar on her left foot because she was testing one of her fathers wings and feet down.Her hair is natuarly purple and pink.Her father has pink and black hair and her mother purple.Her hair is usualy just down or in a pony tail or braid.She never cutted her hair.Sometimes she wears glasses but very often. Monster parents Lottina's mother is a cat.She is professional cat dancer.She travels all over the world.Mostly she is in London and Scaris.She is often home so Lottina needs to stay with her father.She is really nice cat.She is not like other rude cats.Everyone likes her because of her talent and personality.She also knows how to play a piano.Her name is Catriona DeVamp.She was born in Scaris. Lottina's father is a vampire scientist.He is a great man.He also has a twin brother.But they don't talk very often.They because enemies when Lottina's father married her mother.He is always in a mood for a talk and spends more of his time in his lab working on Lottina's wings.He loves his family and would do anything for her.She expecily loves Lottina.His only daughter.She remindes him of Catriona.His name is Fremes DeVamp.He was born in London too. Relationships 'Family:' *Catriona DeVamp:They don't see eachother very often.But when they do,they spend the whole time together.Catriona teached Lottina how to play a piano and how to dance.They send eachother pictures and letters every day.They just can't stop.Lottina misses her a lot and Catriona misses Lottina a lot too. *Fremes DeVamp:They are almost all time together.He is trying his best to finish Lottina's wings.He does everything he can to finish them.From when Lottina was little she loved her father more than she loves her mother.He was always here for her and still is. *Draculaura:Her favorite cousin.She loves Draculaura like her sister that she never had.Draculaura is from Lottina's dad's family.They are spending a lot of time together. *Catrine DeMew:Catrine is Lottina's favorite cat cousin.Catrine is the only cousin that likes Lottina.Other cat cousins hate her because she is half cat half vampire.Every summer when Lottina comes to Scaris they spend the whole month together. Friends: *Her best friend are Draculaura,Clawdeen,Howleen,Catrine,Rochelle and Abbey.They are big part of her life. *She has a lot of friends. Enemies: *Lottina's enemies are rude people and mostly cats.Whole cat family hates her and her dad. Pet Lottina has many pets home but her favorite is Catora.Catora is purple cat with black bat wings and dark pink ribbon on her head. Fashion She likes to wear hats and ribbons.She wears a rocky style.Black boots,leather jacket,leather glove,dark pink shirt and blue jeans she wears very often.She is a fashion designer so she wears clother that she desingns. Facts about Lottina *She is super close to her father. *She loves dogs so she has two little puppies.Loviana and Losty. *She loves to wear hates and ribbons. *She has a lot of secrets. *She sometimes wears a glove on her right hand because she has a scar there too. *She is famous fashion designer.Monsters call her The Kitty Of Fasion. *She is starting to sing a little. *She has her own band. *She knows how to play a guitar and piano. Category:Females Category:Original Characters Category:Werecat Category:Vampire Category:Hybrid